Kaya Yuri
Kaya Yuri (百合茅, Yuri Kaya) is a member of the Yuri Clan. The daughter of Black Sun's Captain and the White Light of Konohagakure, Kaya is descended from the Uchiha Clan. Unlike her mother and father, Kaya would rather not be affiliated with the affairs of shinobi, but she has no choice. Having been groomed into the perfect leader for Black Sun, Kaya is known to her subordinates as Head Mistress (長情, Chōjō). The title of Light of the Darkness (闇の光, Yami no Hikari) has been given to her, relating to her purpose: to cleanse the Land of Lightning of the darkness that is the Eighth Raikage. Background Yasaki Hatake, famous shinobi of Konohagakure, was tasked with delivering an important item to the Eighth Raikage, a rival of his in their earlier days. After arriving in the village of Kumogakure, Yasaki was sourly greeted by the Raikage, but his eyes landed upon a single person. The beautiful sister of the Eighth Raikage: Kiyomi Yuri, ANBU captain. Her radiance created feelings within Yasaki that he had yet to experience. While he was unable to thoroughly introduce himself the first time, he made a promise to himself that he would the next time. A month later, he would be sent on the same mission, but his true mission was to locate the Raikage's sister. Knowing that she was the captain of the ANBU, he would stay in the village into late hours in order to spot her returning to the village, a sign of his desperation. Luckily, his wish was granted. With a long day's work done, Kiyomi returned to the village, away from the eyes of civilians. However, she was shocked to detect Yasaki hiding from her sight. Angered, she furiously attacked him, but his love only continued to grow for her. As the days continued, the pair were pulled in closer to each other, as they were sent on a mission together that required them meeting with the leader of a newly developed settlement. On the journey, Kiyomi and Yasaki developed deep feelings of admiration and love for another. Kiyomi, however, thought it was best to keep their relationship from her brother, seeing that he already shared a great dislike for the man. Yasaki agreed, and the two would marry in secret, away from the public. Many months later, after Kiyomi's return to Kumogakure, she would discover that she was pregnant. Knowing that raising the child in secret would be difficult, she decided to tell her brother. "Infuriated" could only touch the tip of the iceberg of Kiyoshi's anger. However, after realizing that he was in fact married to his rival's older sister, who he also parented children with, his fire cooled. Reluctantly, he agreed to take care of the child after it's birth while she resumed her missions. This would become fact two months later with Kaya's birth. Kaya's early life was one that was not short on fun and joy. Raised alongside her uncle's children, Tsugumi and Kanata, Kaya was disguised as the Raikage's third child, a lie that his own children were raised to believe. The reason behind the cover-up of her true parents were simple: Kiyomi had plans for her. Then, without a trace, Kiyomi and her daughter vanished without a trace. In truth, Kiyomi had began to develop an organization whose goal was to bring down the Eighth Raikage, and Kaya was to be raised and placed in it's throne. From a base in the Land of Lightning, Kaya's intense training with her mother began. Her confusion of the situation blocked her from focusing however, and her mother noticed this. It was then that she told the truth to Kaya about her origins. She revealed that she was her mother, who Kaya at first believed was her aunt. She would then fabricate the story that Kiyoshi had taken Kaya from her, a statement that brewed anger within Kaya to the point that something awakened within her. The renown dōjutsu known as the Sharingan. The image of her uncle being a selfish and greedy man was burned into Kaya's young mind. Her focus, sharpened with hatred, allowed for successful training which created confidence within Kiyomi. Eventually, her skill would reach higher than her mother's, making her fit to succeed her mother as leader of the Black Sun. Personality Appearance visible.]] The Yuri Clan has one defining trait to them: their beautiful, brown skin. While this does not apply to all of them, it certainly applies to Kaya. Identical to the delicious sweet known as chocolate, Kaya's skin is pure and clear, without blemish or tarnish. With her looks, many would not come to the conclusion that she is the child of Yasaki Hatake, son of . Strangely, she has adopted the majority of her features from her mother, Kiyomi. Her eyes, seductively gold in color which she has also gotten from her mother, entrance her victims as if they were constantly radiating illusionary magic. A beauty mark decorates her skin just below her right eye, a mark which may allude to her relation to Kakashi. Her facial structure is feminine and beautiful. The village of Kumogakure has not been blessed with the chance to admire her womanly shape due to circumstances. What people have seen of her, especially men, is a great sight to behold. Her body is slender without visible fat, but the fat she does have has traveled to her hips and impressive bosom, creating a shape that seems to be forged by godly hands. She stands at the modest height of 5'6", but her footwear has increased her height to 5'9". In terms of attire, when resting and free of her daily duties, Kaya wears a long white overcoat but still chooses to expose her magnificent chest, with her extremities being guarded by thin lingerie. The mark of her inherited strain lies right in between her breasts. Her beautiful onyx hair, flowing past her waist, freely falls, with one side of her head being braided. attire.]] Abilities Monstrous Chakra and Strength Acquired Kekkei Genkai Hōgyoku Clan's Kekkei Genkai Synopsis God Agents".]] White-Branched Tree Trivia Quotes * Kaya's name can translate to "Lily of the Flowering Field".